


Pin Me

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: You help train Derek's betas.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Pin Me

Derek and Scott stood before you as you stretched your arm up over your head trying to loosen and warm up your muscles. You could see Derek’s new betas behind them and all three of them were watching you with varying stages of disbelief. Scott stepped closer to you with a worried look and you smiled reassuringly to him.

“Scotty I’ll be fine. I promise.” you said softly to him as you set one of your hands on his shoulder. “It’s just sparing with young werewolves, what could go wrong?” you asked sarcastically and Scott snorted softly before shooting a look over to Derek.

“You’ll make sure that they don’t hurt her?” he asked seriously and Derek nodded his head firmly.

“Of course Scott. I won’t let anything happen to her.” Derek said solemnly and Scott nodded his head before turning back to you.

“If anything happens call me okay?” he adamantly said as he held onto your shoulders for a moment staring into your eyes before he pulled you into a warm firm hug.

“Don’t worry if any one of them so much as nicks me I’ll call you.” you said with an eye roll as you hug him back tightly. He nodded at you and then at Derek before he left the abandoned subway warehouse.

“Alright you ready?” Derek asked softly as he stepped close to you and you looked up at him with a bright smile. You rolled your shoulders and nodded your head.

“Let’s do this.” you said easily.

Sweat was beading along your forehead as you held your hands up close to your face to block any moves that Erica would try. You had already sparred with Boyd who had given you a run for your money with his stamina, for such a young werewolf you were surprised by his physique and stamina. He had gone down with a quick jab to the temple when he was distracted and Derek had counted him out. Now you were circling Erica and you had already learned that if you made her wait for _just_ long enough her patience grew thin and she would come barreling in. _Just like now._ With a loud roar she lunged for you and you turned on the ball of your foot and delivered a roundhouse kick to her stomach knocking her flat on her back.

“Out!” Derek called loudly and Erica growled lowly in her throat as she glared daggers at you. You fell out of the defensive stance and wiped the back of your hand across your forehead. Walking over to Erica you held your hand out to help her up. She growled lowly again and you slowly raised an eyebrow up at her. Surprisingly she took your hand and you helped her up easily with a huff.

“You have to have patience. Don’t charge in unless you take in ever aspect of the fight. You have a temper and it fuels your power, use it to your advantage not your disadvantage.” you explained as you set your hands on your hips as you slowly caught your breath from the fight.

“Alright one left. How are you doing?” Derek asked as he stepped closer to you. You grinned at him and nodded your head.

“Good, just let me get some water and I’ll be ready to go.” you said with a wave of your hand. You could feel eyes following you as you moved over to your duffle bag that you had brought and pulled out your water bottle and towel. The feeling of being watched intensified and you smirked softly as you drank from your bottle and wiped your towel across first your forehead then traveled over your face and down your neck before swiping at your chest above your tank top. You had a good feeling on who was watching you and knew just by slowly dragging the towel over your body you were putting on a show for him.

Taking one more sip from your water bottle you threw it into your bag and then tossed the towel down on top. You turned back to Derek and betas and saw the smirk that Derek sported as his eyes bored into you. You lifted a shoulder at him and he chuckled softly before shaking his head. 

“Alright Isaac you’re up.” he said as he waved his hand from Isaac to you. You grinned at the young werewolf as he stood from his lean on the wooden pallets. He stared at you silently and you began swinging your arms back and forth over your chest while you tilted your head from side to side. “Remember your goal is to pin her.” Derek reminded and you smirked at Isaac as you got down in a defensive position. Isaac looked back at Derek with a look of disbelief and Derek just raised an eyebrow at him. Sighing Isaac got down into a defensive position as well. “Go.”

Smirking you switched up your strategy and charged at Isaac who widened his eyes at your move and quickly spun away from you as you began to throw punches at his head. The fight was on from that moment you quickly keeping Isaac on the defensive as you threw punch after kick after punch at him. It kept him off kilter as your quick moves followed him easily around the area.

“C’mon Isaac! Take her down!” shouted Erica heatedly and suddenly you saw Isaac’s eyes flash yellow and knew exactly what his next move was. He lunged at you and caught you at your shoulders tackling you to the ground. You huffed out your breath and quickly swung your leg around his and used the motion of his tackle to push up and twist him so that he was now underneath you. Your hands gripped his shirt tightly as you slammed him to the ground. Grinning wickedly down at him you let yourself catch your breath.

“Out!” called Derek. Isaac huffed angrily through his nose and you stood from leaning over him.

“I wanna go again.” Isaac as he leaned up on his elbow, you looked down and saw he was glaring at you. You could see the yellow starting to creep into his irises and you hesitated. “What’s the matter? Can’t handle it human?” he taunted you. Sneering at him you stepped back and got into a defensive position.

“If you wanna embarrass yourself again, be my guest.” you taunted with a wicked grin. Isaac growled and vaulted up to his feet in a gymnastic move that you were impressed by. 

Suddenly he was lunging for you again and you could hear the growl rumbling in his chest as he got close to you. Spinning you swept your leg out and Isaac quickly jumped over it. You stayed low as you threw your leg up in a high kick to catch him in the side knocking him off his path back towards you. You heard his grunt as he skidded across the floor and he whirled back around to charge forward where he caught you under your armpits and lifted you high in the air in preparation to slam you to the floor. You could see the victorious look in his eyes as well as Derek standing from his spot to stop the fight. You shook your head at Derek and he stopped knowing you wouldn’t let Isaac get the win.

The poor young wolf was shocked when you wrapped both of your legs around his middle and dropped your arms down on his elbows that he pitched forward in his surprise. You swung your hips to the side and let gravity take its course as the wolf fell backwards to the ground underneath you. When he hit the ground you twisted your hands to press them into his shoulders and grinned triumphantly down at him.

“Out!” called Derek and you quickly stood up with both legs on either side of Isaac. Stepping over him you didn’t see his arm come out and sweep your legs out from under you before he was quickly crawling over you to pin you down to the ground. You grunted in pain when your head bounced off the ground and stared up at Isaac’s wide eyes where the yellow quickly extinguished to his normal blue. “Isaac!” shouted Derek. 

Isaac quickly scrambled off you and Derek was quickly hovering over you as his eyes raked over you. “Are you okay? Look in my eyes.” Derek asked quickly as he held your face on either side to check you over.

“I’m alright. I’m alright.” you said trying to wave him off.

“Isaac.” Derek growled lowly and you could see Isaac trying to shrink away from his alpha.

“I said I was fine.” you snipped at Derek gaining his attention again. “Besides I should’ve stopped it I saw his eyes starting to change.” you reasoned with the alpha.

Derek slowly helped you to sit up and rubbed at the back of your head grimacing lightly. Boyd and Erica were standing not far as they both looked at you with different eyes. “What?” you asked curiously as Derek helped you stand.

“You’re trying to protect Isaac from Derek.” Erica said surprised. You furrowed your eyebrow at her and shook your head.

“It wasn’t his fault.” you said with a shrug of your shoulders. “I’ve been around a werewolf before this is a first for him and you two. You’ll learn.” you said dismissively with a wave of your hand. You didn’t bother to look over your shoulder at Isaac knowing that he was watching you.

“Get your stuff I’ll drive you home.” Derek said firmly and you nodded your head at him knowing that you wouldn’t be able to convince him otherwise. Moving to your bag you easily slung it over your shoulder and took a swig of your water bottle. When you looked up Isaac was standing right in front of you which surprised you because you hadn’t heard him move.

“You’re getting good at that.” you said with a wiry smirk.

“At what?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“Moving silently.” you quipped and watched as a smirk grew on his face slowly. “But keep practising with Erica and Boyd. Maybe one day one of you will be able to pin me.” you taunt with a grin as you walked away following Derek out to your car.


End file.
